In order to control a displayed image, all screen modules need to be provided with an interface connected with a control circuit. An existing mainstream screen module comprises LCD module and OLED module. A structure included in both types of display modules is a thin film transistor, i.e. TFT, provided on a rigid glass substrate. The above interface is just connected to the TFT through one driving circuit to realize control thereto, and further to control display of the display modules. When the above screen module is mounted to an electronic device, it just needs to connect this interface to a corresponding control circuit.
Recently, appearance of flexible OLED screen makes it possible for the form of the screen module to have many variation modes, rather than merely a conventional plane. One is winding the screen like a drape to flexibly change the size of the screen, while this involves how to design the above interface so as to be adapted to collection or winding of the flexible screen. An existing practice is to design the interface into a structure of an electric brush and a commutator similar to a motor, and this “electric brush” is used to be connected to the above control circuit. However, such structure has relatively low reliability and durability.